Beneath the Mountain
Beneath the Mountain is one of two heists from The Point Break Heists DLC released on December 3, 2015 contracted by Vernon Locke. It involves the crew infiltrating a secret base in Nevada to steal classified loot from Murkywater. __TOC__ Overview The crew begins by barreling through the mountain's front entrance. Once recovering breaching charges, blowtorch, and a keycard; the crew then breaks into the mountain itself. Be warned that there might be a turret guarding the outer complex. The crew then must hijack the security center and open up the airlock into the inner complex. Once inside, the crew must open up six vaults (two of which are empty). Then they must bring them to the surface where they meet Locke. He tasks them with destroying the radar systems, there are also a few boxes that contain money and gold scattered around. After refueling an escape helicopter and bringing the loot onboard, the crew gets into the chopper and escape. Objectives Pre-Planning Walkthrough The PAYDAY gang begins this heist at the outside entrance to the Murkywater's base. One player must open the gate and from there, the crew must charge in with brute force. On higher difficulties, snipers will have already appeared and may quickly down players. Locke radios in and dictates leaving some equipment for the crew to use in 3 marked crates. To differentiate them from the rest of the cargo, they are green and have a flashing red strobe light on them. A blowtorch and keycard are found in one and the others will have C4 charges. Players must work fast as the police force will swarm the area with assaults and additional snipers may spawn. Players are required to place 4 of the charges on the door and ensure the law enforcement do not stop the timer. Taking cover is advised until it finishes counting down. After the main door is blown apart, a fenced door or two must be cut open with the blowtorch. A ceiling turret and even tear gas may be deployed to greatly hamper players on higher difficulties, and the strong presence of enemies are not helping either. Whoever is cutting the fenced doors must be closely monitored as any delay may jeopardize the heist. Eventually, the crew finds an air lock and they must find the security room to initiate the cycling process. On some occasions, the player with the blowtorch may have to backtrack with an incoming wave of enemies. Also, a bulldozer may appear in the airlock control room. The door to the air lock will take some time to open. After the cycling process, various enemies may appear. An (additional) bulldozer, a sniper or two, or a line of four Shields will wait for players at the end of the corridor. The climax of the heist will eventually center on another security control room that opens the vaults. Locke will caution that not all of the vaults will contain loot. True to his word, viewing the cameras will reveal a vault to be either empty or containing something of value. To make matters harder, only one vault at a time can be opened, in which the police force will attempt to stop. Only four out of the six vaults have valuables and it is always random. The goods are a master server, a prototype, a masterpiece (painting), and an artifact. They vary in weight. Upon opening a vault with the rewards, the blowtorch will be needed for a final time to obtain the master server, and when finding the prototype, players are cautioned as some of the crates are rigged with live C4. To get the masterpiece, a player must interact with the circuit box in order to hack it. The lost artifact is the simplest, as it can be quickly bagged without any hindrance. An elevator shaft with some zip-lines are the only way to secure the goods. After securing the appropriate amount, Locke says only 2 heisters at a time can escape through the shaft. Be VERY cautious as the last members at the bottom can become incapacitated with no way to rescue them. If successful thus far, Locke greets his new "friends" in person and gives them the final mission objectives. Destroy the radio dishes stationed outside, secure the loot, and escape via helicopter. Locke then opens a crate with C4 and a medic bag, ammo bag, or a grenade case and will wait for the (remaining) heisters to regroup to open the door. Be wary when exiting the room, as Locke may warn of a Sniper ambush ahead. Each player should be given a specific task. At the minimum, one must blow up the 3 radio dishes, at least 2 players must transport the loot to the helicopter, and another will be required to refuel the helicopter when the time comes. When Locke orders the crew to fuel their escape vehicle, the police commences a final assault that will not end. Additional loot is scattered around the outside area in green crates, ranging to money bags or gold. Snipers will make another appearance and great care must be heeded. If the crew manages to survive this long, they are rewarded with an aerial lift out of the Murkybase with the mission concluding in success. Strategy *Unlike many other heists, players must be careful in placing deployables as the crew move very frequently around the base, in which there are two points of no return. *The blowtorch is arguably the most important mission equipment in this heist. It will be used several times throughout the heist, by cutting the fence doors at the beginning, breaking through the control room for the main airlock, and to access the master server if desired. **The person who is cutting through the bolts/doors are extremely vulnerable to enemy fire, especially the ceiling turret if present. Be sure to watch their back and eliminate any enemies that appear in front of the door. *Only 4 of the 6 vaults will contain valuable loot, to which it is completely random. This forces a player to use the cameras located in the security control room to make sure an empty vault isn't being opened. It is also advised to check each one as soon as possible before enemies swarm in as taking damage will automatically make the player stop using the camera. **The police force can halt opening a vault by accessing a random computer around the control room, to which it must be resumed if players fail to stop them. Thus, until the last vault is opened, players must make sure they are not interrupted. *Downed players are more troublesome, especially when trying to ascend back to the surface through the elevator shaft as they cannot go back. **Heisters can stop/delay the incoming police force while waiting for the zip-lines to return. ECM Feedback and Trip Mines can effectively ensure enemies will not be able to go near the elevator shaft. **Alternatively, players with incendiary devices/ammunition can hold off enemies for a brief moment. **Fully healed players with Messiah or/and Running From Death have a better chance in getting back up if downed at the elevator shaft. *When finding the prototype in a vault, some of the crates are either empty or are traps rigged with C4. Players should diffuse them or leave the room to avoid damage. *All the loot have different weights, to the light "masterpiece" to the downright heavy master server. Be sure each player knows which loot bag to carry. *It is recommended for all players to obtain the C4 and destroy the radar dishes with cooperation. This can speed up the mission objective. The FBI Files The FBI File entry for this heist got altered on November 15, 2018. Likely this is related to swapping the law enforcement enemies for Murkywater opponents in Update #195 Current entry= Occasional government contractor Murkywater has recently bought up several old military properties, in the US and abroad. One of those is known as the Black Ridge facility. Formerly an Air Force bunker, Black Ridge now operates as a command center for Murkywater. It is well defended by their own special operatives and several of their operations are coordinated from there. The facility also provides training, intelligence and human resources. |-|Original entry= Murkywater has bought up several old military properties, both in the US and abroad. One of those is the Black Ridge facility. Formerly an Air Force bunker, Black Ridge operates as a command center for Murkywater. It is well defended and coordinates a lot of their operations, as well as providing facilities for training, intelligence and human resources. Challenges Achievements= - Tasks= }} |-|Side Jobs= Safe House Daily |reward = }} '''Weekly Side Jobs' |-|Trophy= Trophy-Humanitarian.png| | Complete Beneath the Mountain heist on Mayhem difficulty or above, without killing any medics.| Ground Floor bathroom.}} |-|Tips= This trophy does not require all members of the group to not kill any Medics, only those that desire to obtain it have to abide by the requirements. Thus, one can play with players that already have obtained the trophy, players that do not currently wish to obtain it, or even bots and they can deal with the Medics for the player. For this trophy, it is best to maximize accuracy and stability in weaponry instead of raw power, as precision is almost required to avoid harm to enemy Medics and high damage-per-shot is likely to be negated by nearby Medics' healing. Trivia *While originally swarmed by law enforcers Update #195 changed the opponents into Murkies. *Based on the base being a former Air Force bunker in Nevada, and the facility being "off the grid", the base may be a reference to, and possibly the PAYDAY universe's version of, . In the FBI Files, Garrett notes that the base is "real Groom Lake shit." is a salt lake located immediately north of Area 51, and is the base's official name. *This is the third heist to have its location be outside of Washington D.C., after Golden Grin Casino and Aftershock. *This is the first heist that has Titan cameras on any difficulty below Mayhem. *All of the vaults are named after Greek gods and goddesses. *This is the second heist where, while escaping, the screen slowly turns black, and then the rewards screen is shown, the first being Aftershock. Notably, both escapes feature being airlifted. *Beneath the Mountain is the first heist to feature night and early dawn within the same day. *The design of the map might be a reference to , a former World War II civil defence center now used by the Swedish ISP Bahnhof as an ultra secure data center where servers can be rented. *Enemies, converted officers/Murkywater PMCs, and civilians will de-spawn when players move into a new area and the assault wave will end if it was still in progress. *If enemies are attempting to climb over a gated fence and it is opened with the blowtorch, the NPCs will be floating in mid-air and become stuck. *Bots can't follow the player through the airlock but will join them by crawling through a nearby ventilation shaft. Also as they can't take the zip-lines, they will path to the player(s) by sliding through the gate which serves as spawn point for law enforcers. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:The Point Break Heists DLC